


The Belt

by diariesofastoriagreengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kink, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diariesofastoriagreengrass/pseuds/diariesofastoriagreengrass
Summary: “Because,” he almost whined, though unable to stop himself from stepping closer to her. “We have to get going.”“Do we?” She reached out and took a hold of the belt around his hips, dragging him closer to fit in between her legs.





	The Belt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jencala for being my beta! <3 <3
> 
> Characters and world belong to JKR I'm just playing in her sandbox... shhh don't tell her husband.

“Ugh, old piece of trash.” Draco mumbled. He knew he could always cast a spell to fix his belt but he had already fixed it so many times that it was probably the reason it kept breaking at this point. He threw the pieces of his belt onto the bed. He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. “Stori, the belt broke again so I’m going to find another one.”

 

“So what you’re telling me is that you’re going to change your whole outfit.” Astoria replied from the shower. He didn’t need to see his new wife to know that she was smirking.

 

“Don’t call me out like this.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m your wife, it’s my job to call you out.” she called as she turned off the shower.

 

“Brat.” he said with a smirk of his own as he closed the door. Draco shuffled over to the walk-in closet and went about finding something to wear. After taking probably far too long he decided on a black outfit with a silver vest and green wizard’s robe. It was a little fancy for dinner with some of his friends, but Draco prefered to be overdressed than under. He was buttoning up the last bit of his cuffs when he stepped back into the bedroom and called out “Alright, I think I’m ready to go.” He looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. 

 

Astoria was sitting on the bed, the navy blue dress she had laid out for herself mostly on save for the last few buttons that showed off the swell of her cleavage very well. But instead of the pearls he had expected, Draco found the remainder of his belt buckled up around her neck. It was almost funny how a few undone buttons and an impromptu collar made him feel. He looked up to his wife’s face to find a seductive smirk playing across her lips.

 

“That’s not fair.” Draco breathed. 

 

“Why’s that?” feigned innocence evident in the cock of her head as she blinked up at him.

 

“Because,” he almost whined, though unable to stop himself from stepping closer to her. “We have to get going.”

 

“Do we?” She reached out and took a hold of the belt around his hips, dragging him closer to fit in between her legs.

 

“Yes we do, we have plans with our friends.” He tried to reason, yet all the while looking at her lips.

 

With one hand still curled around his belt, she reached for his other hand, kissing it softly. “Well...” she kissed it again and then started leading it towards her knee which he automatically took hold of. “I guess…” she slid his hand up her thigh. “If you insist.” 

 

It was then that he realized that she wasn’t wearing any knickers. 

 

His eyes grew wide with want. “I guess we could be a little late.” He started to tease her with his fingers.

 

She bit her lip trying to hold back the moan. “Maybe more than a little?” she pleaded.

 

Draco smirked, “Maybe.” He leaned down, huskily whispering in her ear. “If you ask nicely.”

 

Wrapping her arms around the man she loved, Astoria gave his neck a soft kiss before pleading her case. “Please,  _ daddy _ .”

 

Draco shoved her down onto the bed, kissing her roughly. This girl was going to be the death of him if she kept playing at his kinks like that. Removing his hand he picked her up to put her properly onto the bed then scrambled on top of her. He kissed her deeply as he tried his best to divest himself of his clothing. Luckily for them Astoria’s wandless magic was already on the case. He loved when that happened. Astoria did not have particularly strong magic, but when it came to undressing him it had a mind of it own. Her burst of magic was a blessing as it undid the multitude of buttons he needed undone and he easily slipped out of his robe and vest. 

 

Astoria broke the kiss.“ _ Please _ .”

 

He started to kiss and bite down her jaw. “Please what?”

 

“Touch me,” she begged thrusting up, grinding herself into his hips. 

 

“Hmmm… no I don’t think I will.” He smiled as he pushed himself up so that he was kneeling as he took off the shirt.

 

Astoria pouted. “ _ Draco _ ,” her hands started to paw at his trousers, giving friction to his growing erection.

 

“Shhh, love.” he cooed as he slid further down the bed, flipping her skirt up and pulling her legs apart.  

 

His wife’s eyes widened with arousal seeing him lower himself to gently kiss between her legs. As he made small flicks with his tongue around the sensitive area he reached up one hand to start unbuttoning the rest of her dress. She got the hint and hurried to help him out. Once she had removed all of her clothing his fingers found her nipple and traced small feather light circles around it while his tongue focused on her clit.

 

“ _ Finally, _ “ Astoria moaned. 

Draco felt the tingle of her magic around him when suddenly his legs became much cooler than they had been telling him that she had vanished his trousers and pants. He moaned, causing Astoria to cry out in pleasure.

 

“ _ Draco _ , I need to touch you.”

 

He crawled up and kissed her mouth. “So needy.”

 

“Always.” She said kissing him back and grabbing his cock. Instinctively Draco thrust into her palm, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling. 

 

“Choke me, daddy.”

 

His eyes flashed open as a primitive growl escaped his lips. It was a little awkward to choke her with the makeshift collar still around her throat, but he managed. She hurried the pace of her hand job in response. 

 

“ _ Stori _ ,” he gasped. “Fuck, Stori, I need to be in you.”

 

Moving the little bit she could, she gave him a nod. He removed his hand from her throat as he positioned himself at her entrance. He normally would have cast a lubrication spell but she was already drenched. Still cautious, he entered her slowly, her hips twitching in response. Once fully seated without any resistance, he thrust a few times causing his wife to moan. 

 

A brilliant thought popped into his head. Shifting position, he grabbed the belt around Astoria’s throat and dragged her to be sitting on top of him. He looked her dead in the eyes and growled, “Ride me.”

 

Astoria’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. “Yes, daddy.” 

 

She started off slowly, which ended up being good because he needed to change the way he was sitting, but once they were settled she started to pick up the pace. He could feel his prick getting impossibly harder. He loved watching Astoria fuck herself, her wet pussy contracting around his length letting him feel when she orgasmed around him so much better.

 

He loved that his wife was one of the lucky few that could orgasm easily, but by the fifth time he felt her come around his cock he simply couldn’t take it anymore. Draco flipped her onto her back and started to pound into her.

 

“Yes,  _ fuck yes _ ... daddy. Fuck me!”

 

Draco groaned in delight; it took a lot to get Astoria to swear but when she did it was pure ecstasy. 

 

“Fuck Stori, I don’t know if—”

 

“Keep fucking me. Come in my fucking wet pussy daddy, please.  _ Fuck _ ...”

 

“Fuck yes, fucking take it.” he roared. “Merlin, I fucking love you!  _ Fuck _ , Stori...Stori...  _ Stori _ !.”

 

Draco’s release was explosive, his vision going black. He felt her walls contract around him as she milked the last of his seed from him.  Collapsing onto her their breath came in sharp pants. When he finally gained enough consciousness he rolled off of his wife and kissed her gently.  They both took a few minutes of silence, cuddling and regaining breath. 

 

Draco slowly remembered that they were supposed to be somewhere. “Stori,” he mumbled. “Where are my clothes?”

 

Astoria sat up and looked around, giggling she flopped back down next to him. “I owe you a new belt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me some reviews or comments! Follow me on Tumblr at https://thediariesofastoriagreengrass.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Also I blame Mastani)


End file.
